My Black Butler!
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Le manoir des Phantomhive. Grande résidence silencieuse. Mais deux personne viendrons chambouler le quotidien de cette maison. Sebastian aura une histoire de cœur, des péripéties pour le plat chaud et pour le dessert venez lire la fic
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler**

La maison des Phantomhive. Immense manoir devenu calme depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Mais es ce que cela va durer ? Pas avec le duo d'une hybride vampire avec son amie Kitsune (fille-renard). « On est là pour tuer. L'ennuie qui rode autant que chez vous que chez nous^^) Alors je vous préviens c'est une histoire de Sebastian et d'une autre personne que je nommerais pas mais si vous êtes pas d'accord sur ce sujet… Bah, lisez si cela vous plaît.

**Prologue**

Tanaka entendit quelques coups donnés à la porte. Comme d'habitude il alla ouvrir sans se douter de ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté. A peine il ouvrit qu'un sorte de boule orange se rua dans l'entrée. La forme devint distinct et une jeune fille apparut. Ses cheveux étaient orange vif, raides et courts, mais surmontés de deux oreilles de renard. Il aperçut aussi une grande queue touffue se balançant avec grâce.

Il ne la voyait que de dos mais il sentait une énergie mi-malfaisante mi-bienveillante. L'enfant (a peu près dans les 14 ans) se mit à courir dans les couloirs .Tanaka voulut l'arrêter mais remarqua de un ses vêtements plus pour garçon de deux sa vitesse. Elle disparut de son champ de vision.

'' Veuillez excuser Kiewbi, elle a du mal à contrôler son énergie.''

Une jeune dame, dans les 17 ans sans doute, se présenta. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir aux roses blanches. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mais des mèches d'un blanc immaculé encadrait le devant de son visage. Sa chevelure était raide mais très longue, ça tombait en bas de son dos. Un iris vert et un doré le fixaient, sans être menaçant. Ses ongles étaient noirs.

''J'aimerais parler à Ciel Phantomhive.

' Je ne peux réaliser votre requête, il est occupé.''

La jeune femme le saisi par la gorge en souriant, laissant voir des canines s'agrandirent.

'' Moi je peux t'aider à obéir à ma requête. Tu veux pas mourir, si ?''

Kiewbi courait dans les couloirs du manoir, trop heureuse d'avoir pu enfin sortir du royaume du crépuscule.

Sebastian emmenait le thé chez son chef quand il sentit l'énergie de la Kitsune. Elle s'arrêta devant lui ses pupilles dilatés et pencha la tête sur le côtés. Le majordome lui donna un regard menaçant : les démons et les enfants renard n'étaient pas en de bons terme. La jeune fillette rit devant son regard :

'' Je suis pas là pour faire du mal. Sebastian je suppose ? Moi c'est Kiewbi.''

Il regarda la main tendu mais comme il ne la serrait pas l'enfant haussa les épaules et regarda la porte ouvrant sur le bureau de Ciel. Elle sentit que le majordome essayait de la retenir mais avec un bond gracieux elle se faufila et apparut devant Ciel qui lisait un journal parlant de meurtre.

Il leva les yeux du papier et croisa celui rubis et argent de l'enfant. Le sourire qu'elle abordait lui semblait amical mais le mettait aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne laissa rien paraître et demanda :

'' Sebastian ? Pourquoi tu l'a laissée passer ?

' Parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à m'attraper. Fait pas cette tête là Seb', tu te rattraperas.''

Fronçant les sourcils, le chef du manoir se demandait que faisait cette personne là. Et pourquoi elle se croyait chez elle ?

'' Kiewbi ? T'es où ?''

Une autre personne arriva et Sebastian se raidit quand elle apparut. Il s'écarta, le regard noir.

'' Lirina ? T'en as mis du temps !

' Le vioque ne voulait pas m'accompagner alors j'ai forcé le passage et dû me débrouiller. (elle regarda Ciel et Sebastian) Ce sont eux que tu voulais voir ?

' Je les ai déjà vu dans mon rêve prémonitoire.''

Ciel coupa leur discussion :

'' Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

' Je me présente : Lirina du clan Carpe Diem et voici ma servante Kiewbi.

' Servante, servante, vl'à les formulations aussi.'' grogna la dénommé Kiewbi.

Le majordome était toujours raide, évitant de regarder la jeune femme mais il demanda :

'' Vous êtes une hybride n'es ce pas ?

(elle hocha la tête)

' Effectivement. Je suis humaine et vampire. D'où votre malaise je suppose : vous les démons ne supportent pas les hybrides.

'Moi, vous vous en fichez sans doute, mais je suis une kitsune de bonne et de mauvaise augure.''

Seb' se tourna vers elle assez surpris :

'' Les deux ?''

Heureuse qu'on lui porte un peu d'attention elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. Tanaka apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Finny. Le vieil homme saignait du poignet et de la tête. Tout les regards se braquèrent vers Lirina qui leva les mains les yeux innocents.

'' J'lai pas mordu !

' Euh… Moi qui croyais que t'avais un instinct de survie et ben j'en est la preuve que non :

tu aurais dû dire, je sais pas, « Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ! » pour donner le change.

' De toute façon il m'avait déjà vu le taper alors à quoi bon mentir.''

La petite soupira mais sourit aussi: son amie ne changerait jamais. Mal à l'aise devant les regards perçant des autres, Liri se mit à tortiller ses mèches blanches avec une moue craquante. Seb' détourna son regard de la mi vampire.

Ciel soupira :

'' Vous voulez quoi ?

' C'est évidant. (les regards fixèrent la jeune renarde) Nous sommes ici pour tuer. (tout le monde se raidit à part Liri) Tuer l'ennui qui est sur nous.''

Silence. Grand Silence. Immense Silence.

'' C'est pas une bonne raison ? Allez, avec nous, vous allez bien vous marrez.''

Il la regardèrent pas très convaincus. Lirina fit des yeux de chats et demanda avec une voix d'ange (N/A: pas la voix d'Angéla je vous rassure)

'' S'il vous plaît ?''

Sebastian eut le malheur de regarder et resta immobile à la fixer. Tanaka et Finny secouèrent leur tête de droite à gauche. Mais Kiewbi ferma les yeux et se mit à murmurer quelque paroles en une langue étrange. Ciel, sous l'emprise de la petite, annonça alors:

'' Vous êtes acceptées. (il repris un peu le contrôle de lui-même) Mais s'il y a le moindre problème je vous jette à la porte.''

Il fixa les yeux émerveillés des deux filles qui lui annoncèrent :

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas. On sera sage.''

Liri réfléchit et demanda:

'' Devrons-nous nous occuper de la maison comme servante ou on est invité ?

' Lirina… Vu comment on s'est incrusté, on doit bien donner un coup de main.

' Ouais ben toi tu vas devoir changer de tenue.

' Et pourquoi ?''

Sebastian intervint.

'' Vous allez porter une robe pour le travail.

' Oh les machos ! Les pantalons c'est bien confortable et plus pratique je vous signale.

' KIEW !

' Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'exprime le fond de ma pensée.''

Ciel regarda Sebastian avec un air de « sort les de la pièce vite ! ». Quand ils furent tous sortis, le jeune garçon sentit que le manoir ne serait plus aussi silencieux.


	2. La routine brisée

Chapitre 1

Kiewbi, pour la nuit, s'était endormie sur les branches d'un arbre dans le jardin du manoir. Lirina avait demandé si on pouvait lui prêter une chambre.

Sebastian lui c'était enfermé dans sa chambre assez troublé.

Ciel se doutait que le calme n'allait pas durer.

Tanaka était en cure de convalescence.

Le matin fut. Comment dire ? Habituel pour une, pour les autres ce fut…Des plus énervants ?

Kiewbi, toujours matinal, s'amusait à courir dans les couloirs. Elle fut silencieuse jusqu'à qu'elle voit la cuisine. Se léchant les babines à l'idée de découvrir de la nourriture elle pénétra dans la pièce. Le hic c'est qu'elle vit une sorte de mille-pattes sur la table. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit un démon de la nature…

Elle a horreur de ces milles pattes là.

Elle cria, comme pas possible, et laissa son énergie, sous l'effet de la peur, se déclencher.

Résultat: d'énormes lianes et plante avaient détruit la cuisine. En plus, il y avait toujours la petite bête.

Sebastian apparut attiré par le bruit. Il se retint de tuer la petite Kitsune. Lirina apparut juste derrière, blasée. Seb' se tendit alors. La jeune hybride lui lança un regard vexé : c'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Si elle savait…

Kiew se retourna face aux deux personnes ici présente et murmura :

'' Y avait une bête.

' Kiewbi… Combien de fois je t'ai dit que ces trucs ne te feront pas de mal ?''

Le majordome soupira et jeta un œil à la vampire. La kitsune suivant son regard n'apprécia pas la façon dont le démon observait son amie. Ce n'était pas de la répugnance. C'était autre chose. Elle siffla et lança :

'' On est ici pour servir comme servante. On doit faire quoi ?''

Sebastian les regarda à tour de rôle. Servir des humains était à la mode ou quoi ? Il lança les instructions.

'' Kiewbi tu t'occuperas des draps avec Mey Rin. Lirina tu sais faire la cuisine ? (elle hocha la tête) Bien alors va chercher Bard il te dira quoi faire.''

Lui il s'en alla réveiller le maître. Ciel était déjà réveillé à cause des cris.

'' Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

'Juste la renarde qui a eu une légère crainte.

'Quelle ironie ! Je veux pas qu'elle détruise le manoir alors surveille les biens compris ?

' Yes My Lord.''

Dans la cuisine Bard sorti (encore) de la dynamite pour chauffer les victuailles de la journée. Liri recula : le feu était dangereux pour les vampires comme pour les hommes mais elle était particulièrement sensible face aux brûlures. Elle demanda :

'' Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée d'utiliser ça ?

' Vous inquiétez pas : ça va marcher ce coup là !''

Elle le vit sortir une allumette et se sentit mal à l'aise. TRES mal à l'aise. Elle recula. Il alluma la mèche.

Elle eut un bon réflexe : celui de s'élancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une explosion se produisit.

Lirina trébucha et tomba en arrière. Elle resta sur le sol haletante. Pourquoi Kiewbi a eut l'idée d'aller ici ? Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Liri sentit alors des mains la soulever et l'a remettre sur pieds. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et croisa le regard du majordome.

Sebastian détourna son regard et se mit à sermonner le cuisinier.

'' Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas utiliser de la dynamite !

' J'étais sur que ça aller marcher sur ce coup là !''

Lirina secoua la tête et s'approcha des fourneaux.

'' Que veut le maître ?

' Il veut des pâtisseries et….

'Des pâtisseries pour le petit déjeuner ? C'est pas bon pour lui ! (Le majordome lui lança un mauvais regard. Elle soupira.) Bon je ferais des pains au chocolat et des croissants mais pas d'autres viennoiseries.

' Le jeune m….

' C'est toi le cuistot ? Non, je m'en occupe et tans pis s'il aime pas. Bard peut tu m'aider s'il te plait. ?''

Bard était bouche bée, elle avait coupé la chique à Sebastian… Qui n'avait pas apprécié ça.

Et Kiewbi ? Elle faisait de son mieux pour avoir une nouvelle vision qui l'aiderait:

''Plie ça tu veux bien ? Je dois aller cirer les escaliers.''

La petite Kitsune regarda le drap avec une profonde réflexion. Plier. D'accord, ça devait être simple. Elle saisit le tissus et essaya…

…

« Il doit avoir un problème. » ce dit elle. En effet, elle se demandait bien comment elle a pu se retrouver ligoter dans l'étoffe. A présent elle se débattait pour sortir. Kiewbi soupira, elle n'avait plus le choix. Son corps fut enrobé dans une lumière rubis et changea.

Ciel, qui eut la malchance de passer par là, vit alors débouler dans le couloir un petit renard. L'animal lui rentra dedans et il le repoussa alors d'un coup de pied.

Très. Mauvaise. Idée.

Le renard, qui n'est d'autre que la Kitsune, vexé de s'être fait donner un coup de pied (qui lui a fait assez mal d'ailleurs) se jeta à la jambe du Boochan et se mit à le mordre.

'' Tu vas me lâcher sale bête ! Seb-…

'Pas la peine de crier ! Petit toutou ! C'est moi !''

Ciel fixa les yeux rubis de la créature qui le regardait pas vraiment contente.

'' Si je t'ai mordu c'était par réflexe : on donne pas des coups de pieds à un démon renard sans en recevoir le châtiments après.

' Alors pourquoi t'as pas utilisé tes dons ?''

Kiew grogna :

'' Cela te regarde pas. Et même si j'en crève d'envie, les Kitsunes ne font pas de mal aux enfants. En résumé je peux pas de torturer.''

L'aura qui se dégageait d'elle était devenue menaçante. Ciel cru distinguer une faille. Mais il ne pouvais pas le dire. Par contre….

Sebastian avait écouté leur conversation. Il apparut et sans un regard pour son maître (qui fut outré) et se pencha vers l'enfant démon:

''On t'as pris ta sphère. C'est ça ?

' Tu as deviné… J'implore ton aide, futur souverain du royaume du crépuscule.''

**Sphère d'étoile - Future souverain – Lirina**

**Ce sont les mots clés pour le prochain chapitre. Accrochez-vous !**

**Merci à ceux qui lise cette fic! (même si elle est déjanté^^)  
**


	3. Ma sphère, mon amie Et toimême

**_Chapitre 3_**

"Comment a t'on pu trouvé ta sphère?

"Je me le demande. Et comme tu étais dans le monde de la lumière pour te retrouver...

"Attendez! C'est quoi cette histoire? C'est quoi cette "sphère" et pourquoi t'a t'elle appelé futur souverain Sebastian?

"Parce que ton démon est un des démons les plus puissants après moi.

"C'est faux! (Seb)

"C'est vrai. (Kiew)

"Qu'importe!

"Et ma sphère d'étoile renferme mon âme, ma puissance. Mais on m'la volé et si je fonce tête baissé pour la récupérer ça va être de la m...

"Lirina est au courant?"

Silence.

"Je croyais que c'était ton amie.

"Si je lui dit elle va paniqué. Mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle ne sache rien. Kaputt!"

La renarde sautillait de partout. A chaque parole elle faisait un bond. Puis elle retomba sur ses pattes, la tête levée vers eux.

" Changeons de sujet. Vous avez une pièce de libre?

"Pourquoi ? (Ciel)

"Pour te demander en mariage bien sûr! J'ai pas mes vêtements, je suis sous forme renard. Conclusion: si je redeviens sous forme initiale je suis nue. Et je ne suis pas une exhibitionniste!

"Kiew? Seb'? C... Maître?"

Lirina, arriva dans sa tenue de servante et demanda avec un élégant sourire.

"J'ai entendue des cris. Tout va bien?

"Très bien, sauf que Ciel veut me voir nue. Je savais pas que j'étais aussi jolie."

Le concerné rougit et s'éloigna à grands pas. La renarde le rattrapa et sauta sur son épaule.

"Je peux pas ramasser mes vêtements comment je fais?"

L'idée que l'animal peut redevenir humaine sur son dos lui déplaisait. Aussi, il ordonna au majordome.

" Sebastian, emmène là pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller."

Lirina était posté derrière Sebastian et elle s'amusait à observer chaque recoin de sa chevelure. Elle aurait aimé voir si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air mais se retint. Comme le dit toujours son amie. **Les hommes réagissent toujours n'importe comment, attendons de bien les connaître avant de commettre des fantaisies. **

Sebastian récupera les vêtements de la Kitsune qui trottait derrière lui, joyeuse. Lirina les suivirent et fit une petite révérence au majordome.

"Je m'occupe des draps. Le petit déjeuner est fait."

Seb' la regarda, il laissa échapper quelques en mot en une langue démoniaque. Kiewbi releva sa tête les yeux ronds. Puis s'élança à sa suite dans le couloir. Liri, s'activant à sa nouvelle tâche, n'avait pas compris les mots. Kiewbi suivit Sebastian, étonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_Iris de l'émeraude et de l'or. _ Cela faisait référence aux yeux de la mi-vampire. Mince! Seb' lui a fait un compliment alors?

Le démon la laissa dans une salle pour qu'elle se rhabille. Enfin humaine, elle ressortit et sourit face au soleil. Le monde de l'ombre était ennuyant, elle avait besoin d'un peu de mouvement. Alors, tout en s'étirant elle alla voir le "souverain" de son monde.

Sebastian la sentit dans son dos.

"J'ai besoin de ma sphère d'étoile... Et tu m'aideras.

"Je n'ai qu'un seul maître.

"Mais nous n'avons qu'une seule âme sœur."

Seb' se retourna vers la Kitsune et comprit.

"Lirnia, elle me suivra."

L'enfant quitta la pièce. Seb', dans son esprit, refusa. Il ne les suivrait pas. A moins qu'il n'en reçoit l'ordre, il doit rester ici.

**Et bien... C'est court! Shame on me mais j'y peux rien: brevet blanc + exposé oral. Donc dsl si** **je suis en retard. Je vais aussi écrire un autre fic' de Kurositsuji donc je compte sur vous. Je vous dirai le titre bientôt!**


	4. Les points faibles sont gênant ou pire

Chapitre 4

Kiewbi se démena à faire le drap. Lorsqu'elle réussit et elle se mit à sautiller de joie. Elle sortit joyeuse pour voir le soleil se coucher. Combien de temps avait t'elle mit pour plier un simple drap ?

Laissant échapper un rire un peu de fou, elle s'en alla dans les couloirs. Elle allait se reposer.

Lirina n'avait pas besoin de manger. La nuit tombait. La vampire sortit dans la nuit. Elle s'assit près des roses .Elle sentit une légère vibration dans l'air. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut un long serpent se rapprocher d'elle.

"Eh! Tout doux le reptile."

Le serpent argent se dressa et siffla. Lirina sentit ses dents s'allonger. Elle haussa les épaules et se jeta sur l'animal.

Sebastian, ne dormant jamais, sortit à ce moment là. Il entendit un bruit et se retourna. La jeune vampire avait les lèvres tachés de sang. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Quand elle le vit, un rire moqueur s'échappa de sa bouche ensanglantée.

"Tu meurs de faim non? Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dévoré des âmes innocente."

Sebastian sortit ses couteaux tandis que la vampire se rapprochait de lui.

"Moi c'est seulement de sang dont j'ai besoin. Tu n'auras pas trop mal..."

Sebastian la saisit et la plaqua contre le mur. La vampire se débattit en crachant et sifflant comme un chat. Tout cela avait attiré la Kitsune. Kiew mit une main sur Seb' le forçant à reculer.

"Elle a juste soif. Je vais lui donner du sang.

"Je ne veux pas du tient ma belle, je veux celui du démon."

Kiewbi écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Sebastian qui haussa les épaules.

"Bon ben... Tu acceptes?

"Non.

"J'm'y attendais. Mais tu sais ça fait pas très mal.

"Et alors?

"ça passe très vite.

"Et alors?

"Ce sera agréable pour toi.

"Et... Pardon?"

La renarde le regarda avec des yeux innocents.

"j'essaye juste de te convaincre.

"Tu as des arguments..."

Il ne put finir que la vampire le mordit au cou. Il se débattit tandis que la kitsune resta là bien embêtée. Au bout d'un moment, voyons le méli mélo de démon-vampire un peu ambigu, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans Seb' qui roula quelques mètres plus loin.

"Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

"J'allais pas frapper mon amie quand même!

"J'suis ton patron.

"... Bah... Tans pis.

"Comment ça tans pis?

"Zen! De toute façon elle est repue."

En effet la vampire dormait comme un bébé. La Kitsune la prit et la porta jusqu'à dans sa chambre. Kiewbi sentit alors Ciel dans sa chambre. Elle le regarda endormi. Elle caressa ses cheveux et sortit tranquillement. Comme si rien ne c'était produit.

L_e matin se leva. _

_Cours de dessin_

"Voilà jeune maître. Aujourd'hui vous allez essayer de dessiner le lever de soleil. Où la lune tombe.

"Je la rattrape!"

Regard qui tue vers Kiew qui croisa ses bras en soupirant.

« Si on peut même plus faire des blagues. »

Sebastian la foudroya du regard et la kitsune sortit en râlant. Lirina la vit sortir et lui demanda :

« J'ai essayé de me retenir mais maintenant, tu peux me dire pourquoi on fait les servantes dans ce manoir.

« Pour qu'ils m'aident.

« Mais pourquoi ?

« Patience, patience. »

Lirina la regarda partir. Elle haussa ses épaules et rejoignit Bard en cuisine.

La kitsune, quand elle fut hors de vue de son amie, s'écroula alors contre le mur. Elle sentait son énergie s'échapper de son corps. Elle se roula en boule et toussa.

On était en train d'utiliser sa sphère d'étoile. On l'épuisait.

Une vive douleur la saisit tandis qu'elle se retenait de crier.

« Kiewbi ? Qu'es ce qui a ? »

Elle releva la tête et pesta contre son indiscrétion. Elle venait d'être vue en état de faiblesse. Et la personne devant elle était inquiète. La vue de la kitsune était floue, elle n'arrivais pas à reconnaître.

« Lirina ?

« Non, c'est moi Ciel ! »

**Et voilà! Un chapitre clos! Bon j'étais pas très inspirée mais j'ai mis beaucoup de plaisirs avec la scène où Lirina a soif de sang. Je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais la suite l'est encore plus ^^**


	5. On a qu'une seule âme soeur mais moi

**Chapitre 5**

**On a qu'une âme sœur... Comme je l'ai déjà dit.**

"Mais qu'e ce que tu fais?

"T'étais pas en cours de dessin?

"Change pas de sujet."

Il passa un bras sous son épaule et la releva.

"Qu'es ce qui c'est passé?

"Je m'éclate à me rouler par terre."

Silence.

"Mais quoi? Je t'en pose des questions sur le fait que tu mets des chaussures à talons?

"Bon... Ecoute, t'étais agonisante sur...

"Si j'étais agonisante je ne pourrais pas parler.

"Tu m'as confondu avec Lirina."

Ouch! Un point pour Ciel.

"Tu as un visage tellement féminin aussi. Je parie que si tu te déguisais en fille on y verrait que du feu."

Un point partout. Il la lâcha et elle s'écroula au sol. Ses jambes tentaient de se remettre de l'état de choc. Ciel regardait fixement Kiewbi qui se redressa lentement sur ses pieds. Elle le regarda de haut et commença dignement à marcher mais s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

"?

"Putain de robe de mes deux! Y a pas moyen de marcher correctement avec ça.

"C'était pas la cause de ta chute...

"Ah, mais si!"

Elle se releva, la robe était un peu déchiré mais sans plus. Elle pesta contre la robe tandis que Ciel se retenait de rire. Il se mit à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle s'époussetait. Elle le regarda un moment puis elle pouffa.

Finalement ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. Pour pas grand chose certes, mais juste une complicité qui naissait entre les deux enfants. Sebastian arriva pour les voir rigoler.

"Boochan. Kiewbi!"

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent. Kiew avait toujours un sourire planant sur son visage, Ciel lui serrait les lèvres en essayant de paraître digne.

Sebastian soupira.

« Vous avez votre cours de musique. Le professeur vous attend. »

Ciel s'en alla digne mais lança un regard vers Kiew qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Sebastian haussa un sourcil mais laissa là les amusements d'enfants.

Ooo

« Non.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu ?

« Mais parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il mange autant de sucreries ! On peut en tomber malade. »

Sebastian se retint de tuer la vampire. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir bu du sang ne l'empêche pas de contredire Seb'. Bard la regardait avec une certaine admiration.

« C'est ce que le maître veut.

« Je ne le nie pas mais non. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de manger je ne sais combien de gâteau par jour.

« C'…

« De plus c'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Il en mangera à la fin du repas.

« Ne…

« Non. »

Sebastian grinça des dents tandis que Bard s'amusait à le voir ainsi. Puis, sans prévenir, Lirina saisi la cravate de Sebastian et le tira vers elle.

« Maintenant qu'es ce que tu fais en cuisine ? T'es pas le chef ? On y va Bard. »

Elle le lâcha et commença à sortir les casseroles. Le cuisinier se dépêcha de l'aider pour ne pas à avoir affronter le regard du majordome. Celui ci sortit plus énervé que jamais. La kitsune passa à ce moment là.

« Alors quoi ? Tu as une de ces têtes… »

Elle se tue devant le regard glacial du démon qui continua son chemin. La renarde le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Si elle s'attirait le mauvais regard du diable il ne voudra pas l'aider. Elle entra dans la cuisine.

« Je peux aider ?

« Ah ! Kiew. Oui, tu peux faire la vaisselle. »

La jeune fille sautilla jusqu'à l'évier et récapitula.

Celui qui avait sa sphère sait s'en servir et n'hésite pas. Vu la dose d'énergie qu'elle a perdue il s'en fiche du contrôle qu'il a sur elle ou son efficacité. Il a juste besoin de la magie dans la sphère.

Elle ne pourra pas cacher longtemps son état bancal. Elle se regarda dans l'eau. Si elle veut se maintenir en vie, il lui faudra des vies. Animales ? ça devrait marcher. Cette nuit.

Kiewbi sentit ses jambes trembler. Ce soir ou ça finira mal.

Elle sortit dehors pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Elle commença à se balader dans le jardin, assez rêveuse, et trouva Finny.

Ciel, par la fenêtre la vit en train de s'amuser avec le jardinier. Pendant un moment il aurait voulu pouvoir les rejoindre et rire un peu. L'éclat de rire avec la renarde lui avait fait du bien. Sebastian regarda son boochan et soupira.

« Monsieur.

« Hum ?

« Pouvez accorder de l'attention sur vos cours ? »

Ciel accorda l'attention voulut à ses cours, mais avec une haine grandissante. Il restait un enfant.

Ooo

Vers la fin de la journée, Kiewbi s'acharna à faire un gâteau. Elle tenta, recommença et finalement… Finalement, le résultat apparut assez bon. Pas aussi super que celui de Sebastian qui s'amusa à comparer légèrement le résultat. Ciel mangea les deux avec un bon appetit.

Puis la conversation dérida sur le royaume ou vivait Kiewbi.

« Comment c'est chez toi. »

Elle pencha la tête et se lança dans une description de son territoire, grande forêt, grand domaine.

« Le problème là-bas (pas très loin du monde où vit Sebastian) c'est que les ennemis sont courant. On veut toujours un bon de territoire ou des serviteurs de telles ou telles personnes.

« C'est tellement incroyable !

« N'est ce pas ? (fit elle mine réjouie)

« J'aimerai bien visiter ton domaine. »

Le beug de tout le monde fut choquant. Kiewbi le regarda étonné. Lirina pencha la tête sur le coté. Sebastian hoqueta de surprise.

« Si… Tu veux. Je pourrais te placer sous ma charge.

« C'est aussi parce que je m'inquiète pour ta sphère. Je veux bien t'aider à al retrouver. Ce sera divertissent. »

KIewbi se raidit lorsqu'il finit sa phrase. Lirina avait lâchée son plateau. Elle tremblait. Sebastian se dépêcha de la rattraper lorsqu'elle s'écroula à genoux.

« Elle…a perdu sa sphère ? »

Elle releva la tête paniquée.

« Ta sphère d'étoile ? Ta vie, ton âme… »

Kiewbi se mordit les lèvres et lança :

« Je me doutais que ça te ferais pas plaisirs. »

Lirina resta un moment sur le sol. Sebastian à ses coté. Se rendant compte que chaque seconde qui passe, chaque goutte de temps, pourrait être fatale à sa seule famille.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

**Oups ! Qui fait une gaffe… Normalement récolte une baffe. Mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que Kiewbi avait bien envie de frapper ciel pour sa bêtise. XD J'èspère que ça vous a plut^^**


End file.
